


Ineffable Husbands (Kellic)

by Asking4AHorizon



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Cupcakes, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asking4AHorizon/pseuds/Asking4AHorizon
Summary: {Good Omens Kellic AU}In which they go on a date and have a first kiss after six thousand years of pinning after each other like idiots.
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Series: One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726750
Kudos: 3





	Ineffable Husbands (Kellic)

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens AU bc it's so good omg. Anyways ❤ Nice reading!
> 
> Kellin as Crowley  
> Vic as Aziraphale  
> (Bro it fits so well JFC)  
> *Can be understood without watching the show/reading the book*

Mornings were usually Victor's favourite period. The little warm sunshine the library's windows would provide casting down on the wooden floor, giving off the little specks of dust gently taking their time with gravity, the calmness that sunshine would give off the entire place, the swirling smell of books remaining to hover off the shelves alongside Victor's hot cocoa - or coffee, depending on what he decided to take on the day - the faint noise of people occasionally passing by in the front of the library as the perfect background noise. Victor loved that entirety by itself. Although it would be seen by all of his peers as something disgustingly mundane, something so human-like, something awful to presence every single day. Victor, however, fell in love with the mundane, fell in love with humans. Their little things, each one of the good things seemed to make the angel fonder of mankind.

It's been brought up by many of his counterparts that he had been spending too much time down there - if those six millennia were much to those eternal beings - but Victor was able to just laugh it off and stay there by using the same argument every time; he had to watch out for the "other side", which he did and very well, in fact.

Victor held the forgotten mug with a tight grip, eyes intently tracing over the pages of Hamlet's newest edition released as a nowadays author, which Victor quickly grew to like. Although he could remember so fondly of the play he saw and so nicely remember the little miracle that his... Friend? did to Shakespeare in regards to the plays as if it had happened just on the day prior - despite the passed hundred years ever since. Memories like those were held close dearly by Victor, though he would never tell a living soul.

Pushing up his glasses with his pointer finger, - which were completely unneeded, by the way - Victor let himself delight off the imaginary scenario for a moment before the library's bell rang out, getting Vic to snap out of his daze to gaze up.

"Angel!" 

Victor's lips curled up just the bare minimum, straightening his back as he shifted on his chair to gaze up at the smiling Demon on the entrance, doing the unnecessarily loud announcement of his arrival. Victor seemed to remember the mug, putting it down as he stood up, smoothing down his trench coat before he grasped the end of his vest, tugging it to its rightful place. 

"Kellin," Victor's soft-spoken voice filled the air just as rightfully as the books and the hot cocoa; though not as smell but air vibrations. "What brings you here so early?" 

The Angel glanced at the clock, wondering what would Kellin need at seven am as he padded up at the Demon, who had that usual cheekily little look over his face even through the sunglasses. 

"You see," Kellin started, eyes over Victor's face as the Angel stood closer than any other Angel would have even dared to be. "I heard from a little bird," Kellin's smirk widened, his hands getting on the pockets of his black tight jeans, the leather falling perfectly over his arms. "That there's this little cake shop open right now that sells out great cupcakes."

Kellin shrugged nonchalantly, pretending not to notice the bright twinkle over the Angel's gaze as he curiously tilted his head to the side.

"At this time?" Victor wondered, quirking his eyebrows. Kellin smirked more.

"Right? It's such a miracle," the Demon cackled, making Victor chuckle and shake his head.

"You're impossible, Kellin."

So Victor just took out his own reading glasses, walking back to the table he sat at, leaving them atop the open page he stopped at just to go back expectantly to Kellin, who smiled and opened the door for Victor, who happily jogged up to the Bentley, waiting patiently on the side as Kellin got in as well after no time. 

As soon as Kellin started the car, Queen filled up faintly the place. Kellin drove off at a rather normal pace whilst making small talk with the Angel beside him, both quickly getting immersed into each of their shared interests.

Kellin, exactly like Victor, fell in love with mankind. He admired the vast little things they did just for fun - art, mainly, especially music. Songs were something that Kellin couldn't live without anymore. Though not only did Kellin fall in love with mankind but also a certain little Angel. He was the kindest soul Kellin had ever come across and ever would come across, always able to see good even when there was none. Victor also handled Kellin very well, which was a big plus. Anyways.

So as they reached the little cake shop, both of them interrupting their talk as they got into the store. Victor smiled widely as soon as he caught a glimpse of it. The warm air was comforting, homey. The little decoration was just as cool, too, giving off the best vibes along with the cute cupcakes on the counter. Victor walked up to it with Kellin following hot on his trail, face smug because he knew he had nailed it. That shop was perfect and so lovely, he knew that Victor would love it. And by the look of Vic's face, he adored it; the unconscious smile, the bright light behind his beautiful brown stare, the wandering gaze as they landed on Kellin just so he smiled wider.

"What can I get you?" The attendant asked as cheerfully as she could, smiling at both of them. Her curly hair was up in a bun, wearing off a white apron with a giant cupcake on it, the sun that came off the wide windows kissed down proudly her dark skin, cheeks holding little dimples as she had a small toothy smile.

"Oh-oh dear," Victor mumbled, eyes quickly scanning over the options. "Uhm... Kellin, dear," Victor turned to Kellin. "What should we get?" Vic glanced back at the options, biting his lip a little. Kellin hummed, thoughtfully, leaning in to gaze up at the options as well. 

"Well, I don't know, angel," Kellin glanced up at the attendant who now just seemed to watch them softly. "What do you recommend?"

"Do you have a sweet tooth?" She asked, gazing between both of them. Vic smiled.

"I do," Vic nodded. "Kellin not as much. He likes salty things better," Victor rolled his eyes playfully whilst Kellin almost choked on his spit, eyes blowing wide in surprise. Though a glance at Vic and he knew he didn't mean it in the way that Kellin and the girl understood.

"Angel, no," Kellin grimaced a little at the attendant, who seemed to be holding back a laugh. "That's not what he meant," Kellin waved off. Vic frowned, looking at Kellin confused before, after a rather long time he understood.

"Oh, no!" Victor exclaimed, quickly turning to look at the beautiful girl. "That's not what I meant!"

She chuckled, waving it off.

"Well, I think you would like the chocolate cupcake, it's pretty sweet," She said to Victor before she turned to Kellin. "And you might like the carrot cake. It's not as sweet but it's still great."

Vic nodded. "Give us those then, dear," Victor smiled, reaching back to get the money. Kellin, though, was faster, giving off her the five dollars after making the quick math, since there was a board behind the girl with the prices. Vic frowned.

"Hey, I could pay," Vic mumbled. Kellin smirked.

"My treat, angel."

Vic sighed, nodding before he waited until the girl gave them both little plates.

"Anything else?" Kellin waited until Vic shook his head to shake his own, making the girl nod.

"Have a nice date, sirs," She smiled. "If you need anything else, I'll be back in a few," She left, going around the back of the store to do stuff.

"Oh no, we're not... in a date..." Vic exclaimed at first but she didn't hear so he just started mumbling out at the end. "Well," Vic sighed. "Let's sit down and enjoy," Vic offered Kellin a smile.

Kellin agreed, so both of them sat down near the window, facing each other. Kellin watched at Victor took out a bite off his food, eager to know Vic's thoughts. Kellin smiled as soon as he saw Victor's eyes light up even more.

"This is delightful!" Vic exclaimed, gazing up at Kellin with wide eyes. "Here, try it!" Vic leaned in, the cupcake in one hand as he put it up near Kellin's lips. The Demon smiled, going to deny it but seeing Vic's cute eager face made him hesitantly bite down on the little cake.

"It's really good," Kellin praised, making the Angel nod quickly.

"Right?! My, thank you so much for bringing me here, Kellin," Vic thanked quickly before he was back on devouring his cake down happily, making Kellin chuckle satisfied before he took a bite his own foot, nodding approvingly.

"Here," Kellin said. "Try this, angel."

Vic leaned in again as well as did Kellin, allowing the Angel to taste up the carrot cupcake. Kellin smiled fondly at the way his eyes lightened up even more. 

"This place is amazing!" Victor exclaimed. Kellin laughed, nodding.

"Definitely."

They ate up some more, sometimes sharing pieces with the other and commenting. Victor would definitely come back there. Kellin knew he would too, for Victor. 

So after a few minutes, they both decided to leave since they had finished. They said goodbye to the pretty girl and got back into the car, going back to the library. Vic's day had increased a hundred per cent more after the sweets he ate off with Kellin so now he just held a small smile, eyes beaming off to the world. It made Kellin just as happy, honestly.

"Thank you so much, my dear," Victor spoke softly, turning to look at his fallen Angel with this warm, soft stare. Kellin glanced at him from the gap between his face and the glasses as he grinned.

"It's no problem, angel."

Victor beamed off, nodding as he rested back on the seat, lighter than any feather out there. Once they got on the library, Kellin decided to go inside, which wasn't unusual, so Victor heated his cold cocoa into hot again with a swing of his finger, taking a happy sip as he turned to go sit down on the couch that was on the back with Kellin, still shining bright.

Vic hummed. "There are a few books I think you might like, my dear," Victor leaned and grasped one of the new ones, showing the cape to the Demon. Kellin frowned, taking off the glasses.

His eyes were cat-like. His pupil, instead of being your round, usual one, was set on a straight vertical line, which usually scared off humans easily. Thus the sunglasses.

"I don't wanna read," Kelin said, scrunching his face. "Reading's... Not my thing."

That, however, was a lie. Kellin was what humans would call a bookworm – not like Victor was, but he read a book at least once a day. Victor knew that too. Whenever he read a book that he thought Kellin might like, he would offer and receive a response like the last one. In the middle of the night, though, if Vic went to look for the book, it would be gone from its place before it would appear back there in the morning miraculously.

Kellin boldly moved so he had his arms laced around the Angel, sighing as he rested his head on his shoulder, legs sprawled out on the other side of the small couch. Victor smiled.

"It was worth a try." He put the book down and finished his drink with a delighted sigh, letting his head on top of Kellin's for a second.

Things went silent after that, just the faint TV sound playing off as background whilst they both stared at whatever that played off. 

Kellin, however, wasn't really paying attention. Nowadays Victor was all his mind thought off – which wasn't really a nowadays thing, really. Ever since the Paris incident, where Victor almost died because of his choice of clothing and went to the guillotine, Kellin's been... Fearful for his life. Even if Victor was an Angel and if he died in the human world he could easily incarnate again. Kellin just seemed to worry about the Angel too much, even if he knew that the sneaky little thing could easily take care of himself (sometimes).

Though it wasn't just the protectiveness over Victor that Kellin had been feeling lately, there was just this... Harsher attraction. Was it there before? Yes, it was, but now it seemed to be obfuscating every single one of Kellin's senses.

"You know," Kellin exhaled, raising his head up and turning to look at Victor, that turned his head as well. With his twinkling soft, gentle eyes and his fluttery long eyelashes, his soft, squeezable cheeks and plump parted lips, flawless skin. Every single part of Victor was flawless. Kellin couldn't help but admire every single part of the Angel.

Oh my satan. 

Kellin cleared his throat. "Uh... I forgot what I was going to say," Kellin mumbled, eyes frozen onto Victor beauty. Victor smiled a little bit, chuckling as his eyes fluttered a little. Kellin swallowed hard, eyes softening and chest melting. 

So perfect. 

"Oh, dear," Victor shook his head. "This has been happening a lot now, don't you think?" Victor's stare turned worried. "Is everything okay?"

Kellin said nothing, only gazing at Victor with that soft gaze. 

Then, swiftly, he leaned in, unaware of his own actions' consequences as he pressed his lips on Victor for a second.

It came too suddenly.

Victor jumped up from the couch, eyes wide and lips parted.

"K-Kellin!" Victor sputtered out, eyes wide as he stared at the Demon in confused disbelief. Kellin, upon realising that Victor's lips did feel pretty fucking soft, stood up, still staring intently at Victor. 

"Victor... Angel, just..." With slow steps, he came closer and closer to Victor, making his eyes widen and he back into the wall behind him. 

"What are you doing?!" Victor whisper-shouted, breath hitching as his eyes flickered to Kellin's lips, not looking fearful or anything such as like many would have expected. He just looked slightly... Confused, maybe enthusiastic, his pupils dilating at the proximity of their bodies. 

Kellin let their noses and lips brush together as he leaned even closer, gulping down everything else. Vic, with a quickly palpitating heart, swallowed as he swiftly turned his head so Kellin ended up kissing his cheek. 

"Kellin, no!" Victor shook his head, gazing up at the Demon with a wide stare. Kellin frowned, both from Victor's words and at the conflicted look on his face. "We, we can't! I'm- I'm an Angel and you're a, a Demon! This... This..." Victor interrupted himself, unable to form words.

Kellin blinked before he sighed, quirking his eyebrow.

"Angel," Kellin called softly, snapping Victor out of his warfaring daze, blinking repeatedly as he focused back on Kellin. Leaning in slightly, noses brushing, foreheads touching, Kellin exhaled gently. "Do you want me to back away?"

Victor opened his mouth to speak over and over before something in him just seemed to melt at the sight of Kellin's reassuring eyes. Vic knew that if he said no, Kellin most likely wouldn't try something like that ever again. He sighed. Hesitantly, Victor shook his head no. Kellin smiled slightly, still reassuringly.

"But, but-" Kellin shushed Victor softly.

"Then let me... Tempt you," Kellin's smile grew jokingly, his hands landing on the wall beside Victor's sides. Vic glanced at Kellin's arms, hesitantly placing them on his biceps as his warm stare flickered up to Kellin's ironically peaceful gaze. "A single kiss, what do you say?"

Victor exhaled slowly, nodding just once faintly. Kellin held back a surprised noise before he was letting his eyes flutter shut, along with Victor's, before he was slightly pressing his lips on Vic's.

Victor could feel every single part of him cheering on him. Just not the one that so severely screeched over how wrong that was. A Demon and an Angel. Sort of a cosmic joke. A bad joke.

With a hushed sigh, Victor was so slightly tilting his head, hesitantly letting his tongue brush up on Kellin's lips like he heard of and read of so many times. The descriptions of the books seemed pretty correct; the way his chest bloomed and pumped, his wish to get closer, how he melted on Kellin's embrace so easily, it all now made even more sense.

Kellin seemed to thrive just as much, feeling such happiness that he had never felt before, even when he was still holy. Victor was better than heaven and Kellin could easily agree on that. So with soft sighs and gentle tongues, they stood there, uncaring to the passing world beside them. 

The sunshine was now at a different spot of the bookstore, the passers-by coming and going was more frequent, the smell of books swirled easily over the air. Though there was a difference and it surely was loved; the taste of chocolate and carrot cake seemed to heighten surrealistically in a way never felt before along with grips on sides and arms, quickly marked for eternity over those two memories and those two only. 

Gently, Victor pulled back, eyes fluttering open as he stared in a more eager light, so adoringly and amazed, a mix that Kellin would soon enough to see more often than not. Kellin licked his lips, eyes just as eager as Victor's.

With a flicker of eyes back to lips, Victor was quick to lean in once more, sighing against lips as he allowed himself to simply let go. 

Kellin, slightly taken aback by the little force used by Victor, almost stumbled back but quickly pushed Victor back on the wall, letting their lips untiredly explore their mouths in the slowest and loving way.

Minutes passed before they were breaking the kiss once more, both into this dizzy daze, lost into themselves as they stared at each other almost in disbelief.

Six thousand years of pinning. Fucking worth it.

"Oh, my," Victor breathed out, eyes tracing over Kellin's features for a second before he was smiling radiantly. Kellin too, with this wide grin on his face as he chuckled lightly. He never thought he could go back to heaven but he just found somewhere much better than heaven. Though he hadn't found it just now, perhaps long ago actually, but the feeling that gave him for having Victor on his arms and his lips and his gentlest hold, his intimacy in a way that no being ever was able to have before... Kellin exhaled slowly before he was laughing ecstatically once more, Victor following lead.

"That..." Kellin started, though there were no words that could describe what he felt. The Angel chuckled and nodded, eyes bright in a way that could never have been without Kellin.

Swiftly, Victor had his arms around Kellin into a hug. Yes, a hug. Simply, really, but... It meant the world. To both of them, that was their world. And Victor, who suddenly remembered how... "wrong" that was, almost laughed over how he suddenly could care less if he was to fall because of that kiss. If necessary, Victor could endure any pain if it meant he could do it again.

Kellin wrapped his arms tightly around Victor, almost crying over how heavenly that moment was. The raw beauty was so pure, purer than heaven itself and Kellin... Kellin could never be more delighted. Even if he was accepted back in heaven, he knew that it could never compare to Victor. Even if Kellin didn't mean to fall, he was just hanging around the wrong crowd, he suddenly didn't mind. If he hadn't fallen, he probably wouldn't have met the sweet Angel the way he knew him and... Kellin wouldn't change a goddamn thing.

So they both remained there for moments, moments so sweet and lovely that both couldn't help but crave more. They both couldn't have such joy anywhere else and it had always been like that. They really needed one thing and that was themselves, loving the other more than they could ever know.

Well...

Perhaps they really were in a date after all.


End file.
